


you will haunt me

by kinpika



Category: The Passenger - Pime (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Spoilers, idk man just to get some feelings out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 08:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinpika/pseuds/kinpika
Summary: From the first moment, they were trapped. And it was both of them, caught in something they couldn't quite place.





	1. do not know

They stand before you, proud and open. Eyes to the wayside, assessing. Thinking. Always the little cogs of their mind working, and you might tease that’s where all their energy was going. Wound up, caught five steps ahead. You wonder what this moment was. A passing concern? Where you slide a hand across their waist, feel the skin that is warm and alive. 

Do they believe that? With how their voice resonates, and the little tidbits fed, you know that it’s been less than three decades of walking this world. But that dissonance hasn’t quite gone, nor the longing. The great unknown. You have spent a night or two awake, wondering just what they might’ve looked like out there. 

But this version? Morgan Newman, brown hair that curled up around their ears, dip in the middle of their lower lip, that you press with the tip of your finger. Earns you a grimace, a murmur of your name. But their energy shifts, and it’s. You. Streaked gold and dip your fingers into the river, running. Even as their mouth turns down at the corners, fighting a smile, you can feel you.


	2. cold snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> erin prompted me with 'ice cream'

From the look on their face, you weren’t quite sure which way this could go. It was one thing to actually get a chance to sit, but Morgan seemed _quite_ perturbed by the concoction seated in front of them.

Just for good measure, you dip your spoon into their bowl, and clean it up, nice and slow. Watch how they raise a brow, unamused, and look away. Fine, more for you. Start to drag it towards you, and their hand snaps out. Stopping you, dead in your tracks.

“I thought you were finished.” Don’t hinge on a question, just slide your fingers up their wrist. Watch the hairs raise on the back of their arm.

“I haven’t even started.”

Morgan’s eyes bore into yours. Daring you to keep going. You didn’t even need to concentrate, to watch how their aura spiked, angry. Blue. Are they messing with you? Search their face, quick, trying to find the little pinpricks of emotion.

Forget it. Drag the bowl towards you, and Morgan damn near stabs the spoon through the middle of it. You laugh, loud, first thing you can think of doing. Lean in, close enough that your noses brush.

“You don’t even like toffee.”

They kiss you. A soft sweep of lips that has you follow, and you can feel the bowl being edged from out under your fingers. Gone. Back to the rightful owner, who shovels it in too fast, you can practically feel the way their brain freezes.

You haven’t stopped laughing yet.


	3. passing by

With a knock at the door, you pause. Wait for the soft “come in” to ring out, before you push it open.

Morgan swivels on their chair when you cross the threshold, eyebrow raised. Twirling a pen between their fingers probably too fast, and you don’t know if you should. Cross your arms. Study at the drawings on their pin board. Stare at a rather interesting piece of clothing, half tucked under the bed.

“What’s up, Livvy? Did you need mum?”

Bite your lip. “No, uh, I was actually looking for—for you? If that’s alright?”

At the raise of brows, and a nod towards the bed, as they drag themselves over. You make your way over, settling down carefully. Unmade. Unusual for Morgan. They pull a leg up, crossed now. “Shoot.”

Okay. Hadn’t expected to get this far. And you couldn’t quite figure out how to start, short of raising your hands in a _I come in peace_ sign. That actually earns you a facial expression you recognise, only for it to smooth into something…

Smug?

“So I think we should talk about, y’know,” hand wave, careful of where you move your foot, “Lately.”

Slow blink. “Roach?”

You hadn’t expected to land on that topic so fast, so you divert. So quickly and easily with a solid: “I mean… no like—”

“I’m twenty-six, Livvy.” That’s amusement, back in their voice. Tilt their head and you can never figure out what it is they see when they stare at you.

“I know, I know, I just…”

There’s a smile, soft, corner of their mouth. “I appreciate the concern.” Push back with their chair, a half spin towards the desk. Set the pen down and you hadn’t noticed until now. The photo sitting just there.

“I didn’t mean to pry,” you apologise, not sure if it was right. Filling the gaps in conversation. Morgan was being.

Weird. Weirder than usual.

And then they look at you once more, picking up the photo and handing it over. Turn it around in your hands and it’s Morgan and Roach. Arms around each other, and you don’t think you can remember the last time you’d seen Morgan smile so wide. They were covered in dirt and helmets on askew and. Happy.

“…they made me feel really safe, if you have to know.” They flex their fingers then, stretched in front. There’s that smile that plays around their eyes now. Flicks up towards you.

“Oh that’s…” Clear your throat. Quick look to the ground, then back up. “I’m happy for you.”

Morgan stretches then, and there it is. Conversation cleaned up, nice and easy. Except you clear your throat, with one more question, just to be sure.

“‘Roach’, though?”

“Don’t ask. I don’t even get it.” A rolling of their eyes, and they’re up, standing.

Following suit, you carefully step around the clothes now. “They change their story every time.”

“I know.” Morgan actually laughs at that. “I _know_.”

It’s quiet now, but a timer goes off in the distance, and Morgan gives you a look. “Want some lunch? I put a pasta dish on.”

“Yeah, sure.”

Follow them, until they motion for you to go first. Always falling instep, until Morgan is two steps behind. Click their neck, and no rush to rescue whatever it was that was cooking. Like everything had just. Slowed down. You couldn’t remember them ever being like this.

Not until you’re halfway down the stairs, do you turn to look back up Morgan. “… you really like them, huh?”

There now, that smile is directed at you. “Yeah, I guess I do.”


	4. heat

You feel them, the hitch in their breath, under your teeth. The hollow sigh, _your name_, that finds the curls of your hair and the matching rhythm of hips.

Curl of ankle up and over your hip, pulling you in deeper. Just like how you find the curve of their shoulder, and there’s a hiss, drag of nails over your shoulders, all contorting, shifting. Moan. Long and drawn out and they’re moaning.

Morgan turns into the pillows, biting the fabric between their teeth as they shout. Your name. That’s the only feeling, a thrum, as they glow and shine and it’s only you.


	5. one day i will understand

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

Words that catch in the back of your throat, as you watch the light filter in. Find their eyes, honeyed brown, but it’s the expression. Right there. Pinch in the corner of Morgan’s mouth that has them almost smile.

Always almost, but never quite there. Instead you trail over the crease at the corner and the dimple on the left and how their nose wrinkles, before it all relaxes. Smooths away. A slip, that you didn’t want to see.

The boundaries were muddied now, and the line in the sand had been kicked. Even as they run their hand through their hair, roll themselves over, starting the day, you realise Morgan knows. Eyes turned down, clothes flung towards your head.

But the feeling isn’t the same. Not when you watch them pull their shirt on, falling back on the bed as they trip. Land, right by you. Up at you, and you don’t stop them. Not even as their fingers reach towards your hair, tucking it behind your ear.

Bite your lip, look away. Morgan continues on, as if nothing had happened, and you are left with the question. Never any answers.


End file.
